galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Half Dryads of Draemon
Interbreeding between the Fey and Humanoids of Draemon is so prevalent that it has created several of its own separate races, the two main races being Half Dryads and the Half Nymphs. Collectively they are called Ellyllon. Half Dryads specifically are called Ellyllon Macha. They spend most of their time tending 'gardens' in their enchanted forests and seducing humanoids to increase their numbers. Appearance Half Dryads do share many physical characteristics with their Fey predecessors. They have pale skin, with bark covering the soles of their feet. Their hair is the color of autumn, dark red, brown or auburn. Their eyes tend to be either brown, gold or red as well. Unlike their Fey mothers, they can be either gender. They tend to be between 5ft and 6 ft tall and weigh roughly 100 lbs, with males being slightly heavier. They don't share their mother's isolationism, realizing that they need allies to protect their homes from the more monstrous races of the Beastlands. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society The Ellyllon all live in small groups, either living in hidden tree villages or traveling in bands, watching their borders with Shaedlings and Satyrs. Most of the time they dance and party like other Fey, especially around humanoids, particularly Elves and Gnomes. They like showing off, both to their friends and their enemies and are given to ostentatious displays of magic. Religion All Ellyllon answer to the Fey lord, Queen Mab. Some do worship her, most prefer to ignore her existence unless she calls on them. Relations The Ellyllon prefer Humanoids and Fey to the other races of the Beastlands, though they are close allies with the Centaur and Lycans. They are mistrustful at best of the other races, seeing them as violent and unpredictable, even by Fey standards. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +6 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Wis, +6 Cha, +3 Natural Armor Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Draemish Common, Sylvan Abilities: Damage Reduction 5/Cold Iron Forest Dependent-'' Macha are bound to a specific forest like their mothers, though to a lesser degree. When a Half Dryad leaves the forest where she was born, she takes a seed with her, that grows on her body. While this seed is alive, the Half dryad may go where she chooses. If the seed is destroyed, the Half dryad must return to her forest within a week. Each day after the first week, she must make a fortitude save DC 15+each previous day, or take 1d6 con damage. The Seed has a hardness of 5 and 2 hp per HD of the Macha. ''Low-Light Vision Racial Skill Modifiers-'' +4 Perception checks, and Survival checks in forest terrain. ''Shadow Gossamer-'' as Shaedlings ''Woodcraft-'' Macha gain +4 racial bonus on craft checks involving wood. ''Spell-Like Abilities-'' CL=HD 1/day Charm Person, Deep Slumber, Speak with Plants, Tree Shape Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Bard-' +1 round of Bardic Performance per day. 'Cavalier-' Mount gains 1/2 DR Cold Iron. 'Druid-' 1/2 DR Cold Iron while wild shaped. 'Fighter-' +1/5 Armor Training. 'Inquisitor-' +1/2 damage when using Bane. 'Oracle-' +1/2 level when determining the effects of a single revelation. 'Paladin-' +1/2 healing when using lay on hands to heal animals, fey or plants. 'Ranger-' +1/2 Perception and survival checks in forest or jungle terrain. 'Sorcerer-' Add one sorcerer spell to the list of spells known. This spell must be an enchantment spell. 'Summoner-' +1/2 Eidolon's DR/cold iron.